Letargo
by HinaKiss
Summary: One-shot. Sakura se marcha de viaje de estudios y a cada dia que pasa teme más por su relación con Sasuke. Empieza a desesperarse, porque ni siquiera puede contactar con él, cuando su amiga Ino le manda una sorpresita! :o


Dejó el móvil con enfado sobre el sofá, en un golpe, a su lado. Enseguida retiró su mano como si quemara y apretó sus ojos con los dedos intentando aguantar el dolor. Inspiró i exhaló varias veces, pausadamente, tratando de detener las lágrimas que inútilmente seguían amontonándose en su orbes verdes.

Sin embargo aun dolía. Mucho... Mucho. Y su cuerpo deseaba descargarse de alguna manera, hacía días que había llegado al límite tanto mental como físicamente. Reprimió un gemido y retuvo las lágrimas con éxito, haciéndolas desaparecer. Pero aun dolía, y nada indicaba que no pudieran volver a surgir. El continuo estrujo de su corazón, el ligero mareo, el nudo en su garganta... Que llevaba horas ahí.

"Sasuke... Sasuke-kun, te necesito... porqué no puedes oírme?"

Tenía unas ganas inmensa de llorar como no lo había hecho en años, pero aguantaba porque sabía que debía ser fuerte.

El móvil vibró sobre el sofá y ella lo atendió como si le fuera la vida en ello. Era un mensaje de Sasuke.

"Ahora no puedo llamarte por Skype, voy a salir con los chicos. Buenas noches."

Sakura resopló y desvió la mirada humedecida malhumorada. Siempre era igual. Él le había prometido que hablarían cada día, pero hacía tres semanas que lo notaba distante, esquivo. ¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿Porqué ya no parecía necesitarla? Ella lo extrañaba tanto... tanto que se sentía morir a cada minuto que pasaba, deseando arrancarse el corazón del pecho para no volverse loca... Y él ni siquiera se daba cuenta.

- Sasuke-kun... - Murmuró con la voz temblorosa. Se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que los había nombrado en voz alta y se mordió el labio nerviosa hasta hacerlo sangrar.

Después, poco a poco, se fue deslizando por el sofá hasta quedarse estirada en un ovillo, tapando su cara con el pelo y manteniendo las manos calientes al lado de su pecho. En su interior empezó a cantar una canción depresiva, la cual había tomado la mala costumbre de escuchar día sí día también. Intentó relajarse y entrar en calor. En el salón hacía frío y le daba pereza ir a encender la calefacción.

¿Cómo había empezado todo? Ah, sí... cuando decidió ir a estudiar al extranjero un par de años atrás. En aquél tiempo Sasuke había roto con ella, la relación con su familia era como poco pésima, y no le pareció tan mala idea tomar un rumbo solitario lejos de las personas que la hacían sufrir. La idea había surgido de su padre, quien no dejaba de verla cada día hecha un zombie por toda la casa, en una enorme depresión. Su madre la había echado de casa, su hermana la odiaba por irse, y se fue a vivir con un hombre que aunque no conocía muy bien después de todo era su progenitor. Sus amigas estaban ahí, pero desgraciadamente no eran más que el telón del fondo.

Ahora ella vivía en un piso de Londres, sola, sin conocer las calles, y todo era diferente porque había vuelto con Sasuke apenas hace cinco meses. En total eran cuatro años de conocerlo y desvivirse por él. Sabía que él la amaba, pero estaba tan lejos... nada menos que Suecia, y no podría volver a verlo hasta dentro de dos meses. Era una eternidad, puesto que ese era el tiempo que llevaba en la nueva ciudad, y ya estaba destruida.

Hacía cosa de tres semanas que empezaba a sentirse ignorada por el chico, y la preocupación porque la dejara para divertirse **_a fondo _**no dejaba de hacerse presente cada día. Estaba depresiva, con el trastorno hormonal del periodo, desganada (por lo cual había perdido cinco quilos en dos semanas), y tan nerviosa que los vómitos surgían a base de arcadas cada mañana. Por las noches tan solo deseaba llegar a sentir los fuertes y cálidos brazos de Sasuke rodeándola, protegiéndola de cualquier mal, cómo solían hacer antes de marcharse, cuando sus padres la dejaban ir a dormir a la residencia Uchiha.

Sakura se apretujó más contra si misma, intentando imaginarlo por un momento sin llorar. La verdad es que últimamente estaba preocupada por si sufría un desmayo fuera de la casa. Sin embargo la distrajo el zumbido del teléfono y volvió a tomarlo con un gemido. Era Ino.

"¿Frentuda, has recibido ya mi regalo?"

Sakura frunció el ceño, extrañada, y se sentó. Ino nunca había dicho que le fuese a mandar algo. Estaba empezando a escribir que no había recibido ningún paquete cuando unos golpes en la puerta la interrumpieron, haciendo que su pulso se sobresaltara por el susto.

Indecisa, caminó hacia la entrada. Ella nunca tenía invitados o visitantes, y menos a las once de la noche. Se aseguró de que el bate de béisbol estuviese a una distancia prudente de la puerta con un vistazo, en caso de haber un imprevisto, y abrió temerosa la puerta poco a poco.

La luz de fuera hizo que entrecerrara los ojos y tratara de acostumbrarlos a la nueva claridad, intentando distinguir algo. Cuando lo consiguió, su corazón casi se le sale por la boca. Aquella figura apoyada en la pared con aire despreocupado, la cabellera negra revuelta, y los ojos ónice preocupados y arrepentidos...

- Bebé... - La llamó él con suavidad, con esa voz tan profunda y grave.

Hasta aquel momento no se dio cuenta de que esa vez si había terminado por mojar sus mejillas y trataba de secarlas con sus manos torpemente.

- Sasuke-kun... - Lo nombró con un hilo tembloroso de voz, en medio de un sollozo.

Harta e impaciente por no conseguir que las lágrimas pararan de brotar, la chica simplemente las ignoró y se lanzó sobre el pelinegro. Lo abrazó por el cuello y escondió el rostro en él, sintiendo como él la correspondía y la alzaba del suelo sin ningún esfuerzo, para tenerla más cerca.

Se quedaron así unos minutos, sintiendo cada uno el calor del otro y encontrándose de nuevo físicamente. Después Sasuke se removió logrando alejar a Sakura un poco de él en contra de su voluntad, y antes de que la chica llegara a soltar alguna queja estampó sus labios calientes sobre los de ella.

- Hmm...! - El gemido de sorpresa y satisfacción de la pelirrosa no se hizo esperar de manera bastante sonora, y el pelinegro decidió entrar en la casa y cerrar la puerta tras de ellos antes de que algún vecino saliera a ver el espectáculo.

Una vez dentro, la aprisionó enseguida en una pared y deslizó la lengua en su boca sin siquiera pedir permiso, urgido. Sus manos recorrieron su cuerpo y las de la chica se enredaron en su pelo, ansiosas.

Se separaron cuando sus pulmones llegaron al límite y se separaron levemente respirando agitados, aun sin soltarse.

- Bebé... - Susurró Sasuke besando la cara de Sakura. Ojos, mejillas, frente, labios, barbilla... y recogiendo sus lágrimas en el trayecto. - Porqué no me lo dijiste? Hubiese venido mucho antes... - Ahora besaba su cuello con posesión, haciendo emerger las manchas rojizas que le había hecho antes de irse para advertir a los londinenses lo que era suyo.

Sakura solo trataba de sentirlo cerrando los ojos y no desmayarse ante tantas emociones... se sentía mareada.

- Tuvo que venir la Yamanaka a gritar a mi departamento como una loca, ni siquiera la escuchaba hasta que oí tu nombre. Eres una tonta Sakura, debiste decirme que te encontrabas así.

- Sasuke-kun! - Sollozó, tomándolo de la nuca para que volviera a juntar sus bocas suavemente. - No quería preocuparte, soy una tonta!

- Shh, ya no importa, he pedido el traslado. - Dijo una sonrisa de lado.

Sakura abrió los ojos enormemente, brillantes, pero con un pequeño sentimiento de culpa.

- Oh, Sasuke-kun, no tenías que...

El chico la cortó con un nuevo beso.

- Te quiero, Sakura.


End file.
